


Апрельские хроники

by CommanderShally



Category: Star Trek (Comics), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Star Trek Countdown to Darkness Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Взгляд на события, которые привели Роберта Эйприла за решетку с трех разных точек зрения.





	Апрельские хроники

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан после прочтения [комикс-приквела](https://com-x.life/readcomix/1309/31495.html) к STID.

  **Пайк**

— Алекс, познакомишь меня со своим протеже?  
  
Пайк немного теряется: не каждый день оказываешься на вечеринке по случаю отправления флагмана Звездного Флота. Каким образом лейтенант Маркус выбил для него приглашение, Пайк даже думать не хочет.  
  
— Запросто, — Маркус поворачивается к Пайку и гордо произносит: — Энсин Кристофер Пайк.  
  
— Энсин, — капитан Эйприл поднимает бокал, салютуя, и Пайку остается лишь ответить. Желание спросить, не будет ли для него места в экипаже «Энтерпрайз», Пайк в себе всячески подавляет. Кто-то окликает Эйприла, он уходит, а Пайк так и остается с назревающим вопросом в горле, сжимая в руках бокал с шампанским.  
  
— Я у него спрошу, но ничего не обещаю, — Маркус словно мысли читает. Пайк рад бы поблагодарить, но Маркус тоже уходит, находит Эйприла, шепчет ему что-то на ухо. Эйприл улыбается, широко, и касается плеча Маркуса — так, что Пайку отвернуться хочется. Но он не делает этого, продолжает наблюдать за тем, как Маркус и Эйприл смотрят друг на друга, и начинает подозревать что слухи о капитане «Энтерпрайз» и его первом помощнике появились не на пустом месте.

***

— Капитан Эйприл погиб во время рядовой инспекции на орбите Федуса IV, — Маркус выступает перед командованием Звездного Флота. В зале полно офицеров и кадетов, и многие сочувственно кивают: Роберт Эйприл был образцовым капитаном, и его гибель — невосполнимая утрата. Пайк слушает Маркуса, и ему кажется в нем что-то изменилось.  
  
После Маркус сдержанно жмет ему ладонь и отводит взгляд, словно не желает разговаривать. Пайк все понимает, но в глубине души немного жалеет, что так и не попал на «Энтерпрайз». Кто знает, может быть, у него был бы шанс спасти Эйприла?

***

— Миссис Маркус, это Кристофер Пайк, вы не знаете, где ваш муж? — Пайк задает этот вопрос, потому что никто в Звездном Флоте не знает, куда он подевался.  
  
Миссис Маркус вздыхает и сообщает, что Роберт Эйприл жив и находится на одной из звездных баз. И что она давно не видела своего мужа таким счастливым.  
  
На следующий день Пайк находит Маркуса в его кабинете. Он не прогоняет Пайка и выглядит так, будто ничего не случилось, и это обычный день во флоте, и Эйприл не восстал из мертвых.  
  
— Знал бы ты, Крис, как тяжело было мне, — произносит Маркус, но лицом не меняется, словно на самом деле эти события ничего для него не значат. — В ту последнюю миссию на Федусе IV.  
  
— А потом? — Пайк даже от двери отойти не решается, лишь прикрывает ее и всячески делает вид, что стоять ему не тяжело.  
  
— А потом я понял, что никакие правила не стоят жизни лучшего друга.

 

**Маркус**

Новость о «Кельвине» оглушает. Не каждый день слышишь, что буквально за соседней звездой неизвестное судно уничтожает корабль Звездного Флота. В пространстве Федерации. Во время неустойчивого перемирия. И не клингоны, как можно было подумать, а ромуланцы.  
  
У Маркуса все это в голове не укладывается. Словно мир вокруг него трескается, и хочется позвонить Джун, убедиться, что она в порядке, рассказать ей, что с ним все хорошо и не стоит так волноваться.  
  
Но вместо этого Маркус смотрит на Эйприла, который сидит напротив — тот из-за неяркого освещения каюты кажется старше, чем есть на самом деле. Перед ними на столе стоит бутылка — Маркус даже не в состоянии определить, на каком языке написаны слова на ее этикетке, но чтобы запить услышанное о «Кельвине», эта «огненная вода» вполне сгодится.  
  
— И что же теперь будет? — наконец спрашивает Маркус, словно у Эйприла есть ответы на все вопросы.  
  
— Война будет, — Эйприл произносит это совершенно буднично, как уже свершившийся факт.  
  
— С кем? С ромуланцами? — не унимается Маркус.  
  
— А разве это имеет значение? — Эйприл откидывается на спинку стула, и тени залегают у него под глазами. Теперь он выглядит как человек, который действительно стоит на пороге войны.  
  
— Обратный отсчет уже пошел, — добавляет он. — Ты думаешь, что мы тут ползаем на импульсе вдоль границы Нейтральной зоны просто так? Показываем, что готовы, пытаемся отсрочить неизбежное.  
  
Эйприл встает, обходит Маркуса со спины и кладет ладони ему на плечи.  
  
— Звездный Флот тешит нас сказками, что переговоры — это панацея, но мы-то с тобой знаем, что нет лучшего дипломата, чем заряженная фазерная батарея.  
  
Эйприл наклоняется и невесомо целует Маркуса под левым ухом. От этого прикосновения становится не по себе — мысль о скоротечности человеческой жизни вцепилась в него и не желает отпускать. Такое происходит, когда смерть проходит совсем близко, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. А ведь разбираться с той аномалией могли отправить «Энтерпрайз», а не «Кельвин».  
  
— Пойдем… — от Эйприла пахнет алкоголем, и, кажется, сегодня ему нужно нечто большее, чем напиться до беспамятства.  
  
— Я должен связаться с Джун, — совершенно глупый предлог, но лучшего у Маркуса нет.  
  
— Потом, Алекс, еще успеешь, — и этого вполне достаточно, чтобы Маркус встал и прошел за Эйприлом до кровати. 

***

Эйприл посвящает его в свой маленький секрет. В то, что в Звездном Флоте есть очень много людей, которые так же озабочены потенциальными угрозами и делают все возможное, чтобы ослабить их. Маркус впервые с того момента, как был уничтожен «Кельвин», понимает, где его место — рядом с Эйприлом в Секции 31.  
  
— Когда все случится, мы будем теми, кто трезво оценит ситуацию и сделает правильные выводы, — произносит Эйприл. — Мы не станем тратить время на переговоры.  
  
Маркус думает, что это правильный путь. Для него действия Секции 31 никоим образом не конфликтуют с многочисленным сводом правил Звездного Флота. Даже Первая Директива не кажется больше абсолютом — потому что о каком невмешательстве может идти речь, когда враг пришел в твой дом?

***

Они не обсуждают это, но Маркус отчетливо видит, как все, что в Эйприле было от Звездного Флота, исчезает. Федус IV оказывается как никогда кстати — ничего нельзя сделать, Первая Директива сжимает волю в тиски.  
  
Маркус знает, что это ширма, красивая картинка, которую он будет показывать, если правда откроется. Он прекрасно понимает, что этот маленький шаг Эйприла пододвинет Федерацию к моменту, когда война станет неизбежна.  
  
— Корабль ваш, коммандер, — слова Эйприла — прощание, Маркус уверен в этом. — Я пойду к себе отдыхать.  
  
— Приятного отдыха, капитан, — Маркус отвечает и уже точно знает, как именно ему придется обставить смерть Эйприла, чтобы Звездный Флот купился.   
  
— Когда наступит момент, — произносит Эйприл накануне. — Ты поведешь человечество против захватчиков. Я уверен, ты справишься.  
  
Сейчас Маркус думает о том что не способен нарушить приказ, чтобы пойти за Эйприлом — куда уж ему ломать чужие кости.  


 

**Эйприл**

В камерах на звездных базах чисто. Почти как в больнице, все такое белое, будто стерильное. Даже одежду Эйприлу выдают светлую, словно он не узник, а пациент и совсем скоро его выпустят.  
  
Эйприл не тешит себя надеждами. Он знает, что теперь ему до конца дней своих наблюдать эти глянцевые стены гауптвахты и жить по часам.  
  
Не успевает Кирк выйти за порог, оставив его на попечение коммодора станции, как Эйприл слышит тяжелые шаги, совсем незнакомые, но ритм их отчего-то вызывает желание повернуться. Посмотреть сквозь стекло и увидеть там незнакомца — надежда давно уже у Эйприла не в почете, но сейчас он взывает к ней, словно это единственное, на что он сейчас способен.  
  
— Я надеялся, что ты сгинешь на Федусе в одной из стычек с Тенями, — голос Маркуса звучит иначе, но не настолько, чтобы не узнать его. Последний их личный разговор произошел почти двадцать лет назад по зашифрованному каналу, а после… а то, что после, сложно назвать общением. Скорее, обмен данными, приказами, распоряжениями Секции 31 — и все это через Мадд.  
  
— Как Джун? — Эйприл не поворачивается. Все еще смотрит в стену и чувствует изучающий взгляд — Маркус даже не пытается скрывать это.  
  
— Как ты мог допустить такой просчет? — спрашивает Маркус, и в его интонации сквозит разочарование. Эйприл ухмыляется — прекрасно помнит, как лейтенант Алекс Маркус смотрел на него, словно на небожителя. Что ж, даже лучшие из лучших рано или поздно падают с небес.  
  
— Я слышал, что у тебя родилась дочь? Как ты ее назвал? — Эйприлу интересно, когда терпение Маркуса лопнет.  
  
— Черт возьми, Роберт, посмотри на меня, — Маркус повышает голос и только теперь Эйприл поворачивается. Медленно — и даже не думает подойти ближе к стеклу.  
  
— Этот мальчишка, Кирк, тебе стоит приглядывать за ним. Кажется, он любит влезать куда не следует, — Эйприл улыбается, а Маркус выглядит все так же хмуро и даже кажется раздраженным.  
  
— С Кирком я как-нибудь разберусь, — Маркус отводит взгляд и только сейчас Эйприл понимает, что от его старшего помощника, оставленного на мостике «Энтерпрайз» двадцать лет назад, ничего не осталось. Человек под именем Александр Маркус ничего общего с самым близким Эйприлу другом не имеет.  
  
Его Алекс никогда бы не проигнорировал вопрос о Джун — и уж тем более о дочери. И от этой мысли Эйприлу впервые в жизни становится по-настоящему неспокойно.


End file.
